


cork, come out of the bottle

by MidnightBlueMoon, shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Fangs Fogarty Doesn't Die, Fix-It, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: Sweet Pea doesn’t dare to hope, because Fangs is his best friend and he might be dead already, might be gone. FP sighs and Sweet Pea wants to strangle him because heneedsto know.Aka, fixing the shitty decision I thought the Riverdale writers made before watching the last episode.Yes, I'm an idiot.





	cork, come out of the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Fangs Fogarty died? I call bullshit. 
> 
> The title is inspired by _Lash Out_ by Alice Merton.
> 
> Additional Note: I wrote this _before_ I watched the last episode.

“That’s enough!” The angry chatter abruptly dies down, everyone’s eyes focusing on FP.

“I just got a call from the Sheriff’s office.” FP’s voice is dark, and Sweet Pea can feel his heart stutter in his chest. _No. Please._

The next word from FP’s mouth makes him hold his breath, and he can feel Jughead do the same thing. “Fangs… uh...”

Sweet Pea doesn’t dare to hope, because Fangs is his best friend and he might be dead already, might be gone. FP sighs and Sweet Pea wants to strangle him because he _needs_ to know.

“He made it. He’s going to make it.”

Breathing in deeply, Sweet Pea closes his eyes for a second. Fangs is not dead, he will make it. He’s okay.

When he opens his eyes, he sees Jughead leaning against the billiard table, drawing in shaky breaths. Sweet Pea isn’t the forgiving type, but seeing how affected Jughead is by this – it makes it a little easier to accept what he did. That’s something.

When he puts his hand on Jughead’s shoulder, the boy looks up with tears in his eyes. It’s not forgiveness, but Sweet Pea squeezes his shoulder. It’s going to be okay.


End file.
